The present invention relates to a transdermal therapeutic system (TTS) for the systemic and topical administration of active substances which are suitable to increase the carbon monoxide (CO) concentration in the organism.
Many research works carried out quite recently have shown that CO is of very great importance as a mediator in both physiological and physiopathological processes in the body. This part of CO comprises the regulation of the arterial tone of the vessels, the blood platelet aggregation, the influence on immunological and inflammatory processes, and the function as a messenger substance in the transmission of impulses of the central and peripheral nervous system. CO is also included in physiopathological changes of these functional structures or organ systems; for example, hypertension, coronary stenoses, arteriosclerosis. Moreover, there are indications as to a participation in immunological and inflammatory reactions and to an influence on cell growth.
In addition to the vasodilative and antithrombotic action, CO is said to have the function of a neurotransmitter in the central and peripheral nervous system. The important role as an intercellular and intracellular mediator is rendered possible by the rapid diffusion through cell membranes.
Owing to this finding there is the demand of being able to supply the active substance CO to the organism in a controllable manner without provoking the risk of an intoxication by accumulation to the hemoglobin. The way via the respiratory air, which normally comprises more or less CO, is ruled out because an exact and, in particular, reproducible dosage is difficult to manage. Other parenteral or eternal methods of administration are not known.